Auditorium Kisses
by an-alternate-world
Summary: Blaine thinks Kurt should meet him in the auditorium after school because he has an offer to make..


**Title:** Auditorium Kisses  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 1,851  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Blaine thinks Kurt should meet him in the auditorium after school because he has an offer to make..  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **3x05 'The First Time'  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the Glee universe.

* * *

><p><em>"So I think you should meet me after school in the auditorium."<em>

Kurt couldn't lie. It had been going around and around in his head for _hours_. It just wasn't fair that Blaine had cornered him by his locker this morning and then waltzed off to class as if nothing had happened. It wasn't fair that Blaine had used his lower register, _knowing _that that's what Kurt liked. It wasn't fair that he was wearing red, because he knew Kurt liked him in red. It wasn't fair that he just subtly adjusted the strap of his bag to show off the muscles in his arm beneath his pullover, even though the strap didn't need adjusting in the first place.

He hadn't even kissed Kurt's cheek or hugged him, just dropped a single sentence and kept walking. Maybe he'd had a little more bounce in his step, or a little more sway to his hips, but maybe that was also just Kurt's imagination as he tried to restart his brain, tried to remember how to think and breathe and stop all the blood from rushing south in a haze of desire. If he'd run after Blaine, grabbed his wrist and flung him into a locker, would anyone have minded how desperately he'd rutted against his boyfriend?

Probably.

Homophobic pricks.

And then he hadn't seen Blaine all day. Glee wasn't on today because Schue was sick and he'd already told Kurt he was rehearsing with Rachel at lunch so Kurt had sat at the lunch table pushing a tomato around his tray while Finn talked about ideas Rachel had for duets they could sing at Sectionals. Kurt wasn't even sure if anyone else was paying attention to him anymore. Mercedes had her hands linked with Bubba while sitting with Satan and Britt and Quinn was scowling at something Puck was saying.

When the bell finally rang, Kurt grabbed his bag and stalked off, not even waiting as Mike called out to him to wait up. They were going to the same class anyway.

"Hey, dude, what's wrong with you today?" Mike asked, falling into step beside him a few corridors away from Math.

"Nothing."

"Dude, you like, totally didn't even listen to Finn," Mike frowned.

"Has it not occurred to you I have to listen to him every night at home?" Kurt said, turning to look at Mike as he walked. "Has it struck no one that I have to put up with him _and _Rachel before, during _and _after school? Maybe I just don't care about listening to even _more _song choices and I-"

Oh God. Cold. Cold. _Cold_.

"Everything okay with you and your fairy, Hummel?" Azimio laughed, high-fiving another jock and walking away, empty slushie cups in hand.

"I didn't even _see _them, Kurt, you have to be-"

"Shut up, Mike," he snapped, scraping some of the god-awful cold slushie off his face as he stormed into the nearest bathroom and when he found it to be empty, locked it behind him.

He supposed he had been lucky to make it this far without a slushie but _God _it was cold and he hadn't missed it in the slightest.

It took him at least half his Math class to clean off the sticky slushie and he sighed as he pulled off his shirt. It may have been a while but he still always made sure to pack a change of clothes. He finished buttoning up the clean shirt and vest and tried to re-style his hair. When he looked at his watch and realised there was only twenty minutes of Math left, he decided to just skip the class and go to the auditorium and wait for Blaine.

He wandered around the stage, remembering the blocking for his scenes and twirling through some of the dance numbers. _Left foot, right hand, shimmy, twist and_-

"Hey."

"Blaine!" His hand was over his heart as it raced. "Jesus, don't scare me like that!"

"Well, class ended ten minutes ago. It's not like I don't enjoy watching you but I kind of wanted to, y'know, talk," Blaine said as he put his bag beside Kurt's and climbed up onto the stage.

"Talk?" Kurt said, biting at his lip.

"No no, not that. God, no. Seriously Kurt?" He tangled his hand with Kurt's and kissed the back of Kurt's hand. "I'm not breaking up with you, not now, not ever."

Kurt remembered how to breathe as Blaine squeezed his hand. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I-" He stopped, looked down Kurt's body. "Did you change?"

"I caught a slushie on the way to Math," Kurt shrugged. "Unfortunately, it's difficult to catch liquids when you aren't expecting them so I sort of had to change."

"Oh Kurt," Blaine sighed. "I thought it had changed." Kurt shrugged again. "Don't shrug at me, mister. I hate that you got slushied and I wasn't there."

"So was I," Kurt said with a tiny smile. "I could have enjoyed being cleaned up by you."

"Or cleaned _off _by me?" Blaine teased. Kurt flushed and Blaine grinned.

"So, talk?"

"Well I…" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and stepped close to Kurt. "I feel like this stage…I don't know. I'm glad I transferred. Not because I like, stole your role or anything, but because I'm here. With you. And…and I feel like this is just one stage of many that we'll be on, that we'll dance across. There'll be stages here and in New York and maybe one day we'll go to London and take the West End by storm as well."

"Mm, London is rather fabulous," Kurt agreed.

"And I…I wanted to say that…that this stage, this is…I just…I don't know, okay?" he pouted because Kurt was laughing at him. "This was way more rehearsed and eloquent in my head."

"I hope your scenes with Rachel are better rehearsed."

Blaine scowled but he was still smiling. "I just love you. A lot. And…" He dropped his eyes, finding Kurt's hips with his hands. "And I just love you, okay? I love you. I'm always glad I have you and I never want to lose you."

He lent forward, pressing his lips to Kurt's.

He caught the small quirk of Kurt's lips and pressed his thumb into the flesh of Kurt's hips, delighting in the soft gasp it elicited. Kurt's hand touched Blaine's chest, and Blaine was vaguely aware of how hard his heart was beating. He licked at Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt whimpered, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss with a soft touch of his own tongue searching for Blaine's.

Kurt pulled back first, head spinning with desire. "I love you too."

Blaine's smile was breathtaking as he rubbed his hands over Kurt's hips. "I'd do anything for you, you know? I'd go to the ends of the world."

"As wonderfully sappy as that sounds, I'd prefer that you stayed here in Lima with me," Kurt giggled.

"Yeah, I think I would prefer that too," Blaine nodded. He tugged Kurt against his chest, feeling the leanness of the muscles in Kurt's back. "I…I've been thinking," he whispered, suddenly shy.

"Always dangerous," Kurt quipped, fingers trailing over Blaine's back.

"Shush," Blaine growled and Kurt shivered. "I…I want to do everything with you, Kurt. I want…I want you."

Kurt stilled, not sure if his breathing, heart or brain had stopped first. "W-what?" he stuttered. He tried to free himself but Blaine was holding him firm and his struggles were in vain.

"Just listen," Blaine ordered gently and Kurt tried to ignore how tense he felt as Blaine rubbed down his spine. "I…I've thought a lot about this. And I want you. And I know how nervous and uncomfortable you get so just, just hear me out and don't judge me but…but I love you. And I want more than just stolen kisses and quick handjobs. I want to take my time in touching your chest and kissing every bit of it, telling you how and why it's so magnificent." His fingers brushed along the back of Kurt's neck. "I want to love you, I want to worship you. I want to see all of you and…and I want to show you all of me. I want it to be slow and wonderful and perfect and I want to show you how much I love you."

"Blaine-"

"My parents are away this weekend. If you don't want to, it's okay. I understand. I know intimacy still scares you and we can stop at any time. We don't even have to do anything more than what we've already done. There's nothing that says we have to have sex," Blaine assured him, and he felt a little less anxious at the fact Blaine wouldn't force him to go further than he was comfortable. "You can come over and we can watch movies and talk or do homework and just be ourselves. That's okay too." Blaine's lips were feather-light on Kurt's neck, his breath warm. "But I want you to also know that I'm ready and I want you to think about it. I want you to _really _think about it. And if you decide that you're ready too, or you just want to test the waters of how far you can go before you decide it's too much, even if it's just taking your shirt off, then that's alright. I'm okay with that. But…But I want to love you. I want to love you and show you."

His arms relax and he stepped away from Kurt, turning away because his face felt like it's on _fire _and he was terrified of the rejection. He'd been thinking about this for two weeks, since his parents had told him they had a conference in Washington. He wrapped his arms around his waist, feeling the soft material from the t-shirt he'd changed into when rehearsing with Rachel at lunch earlier.

And honestly, he twitched pretty hard when Kurt's hands settled on his waist, curving around his body as Kurt's chin settled onto Blaine's shoulder. Kurt nuzzled at the back of Blaine's ear and Blaine shuddered.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt whispered, kissing the side of Blaine's neck. "And I will think about your offer because…well, because you know I can't just say 'yes' lightly but…but I am so glad that I have you and that you're giving me this option, and the option to stop, and to take it slow, and just…just for being you. Thank you."

"I don't want you to push yourself beyond what you want," Blaine said, butterflies in his stomach.

"I know, and I won't," Kurt said firmly. "But I would love nothing more than to explore _you_ shirtless and more as well so…so we'll see, okay?"

The hope and joy that flared deep within his soul left him grinning so wide his face hurt. He twisted in Kurt's arms and kissed his boyfriend hard.

"I love you," he said when he stopped. "I love you."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek. "I love you too."


End file.
